Young Justice Titans: Changing One's Fate Ver 2
by SageModeSasuke
Summary: My Name: Tani Campbell. I've been raped, abused, and victimized, but no more. I will become stronger, faster, wiser, and more at peace than ever before, but only if I have the help of my friends. Static, Raven, Nightwing, and Robin. Please Read, Follow, Fav, and Review if this story touches your heart. WARNING. Rated M for a few brutal scenes. Two OCs. Eventual Happy Ending.


AN: Disclaimer: The Warner Bros. company owns DC comics who owns Teen Titans and Young Justice. I only own the OCs: Tani Campbell, Tani's sister, and R'Tumar Al Ghul.

I promise we will have either a Happy Ending, or a Happy Tragedy, but I hope for a few tears of Joy in the end.

I would like to thank my closest friend (non Fanfiction member) who knows nothing about Young Justice or Teen Titans, but has helped me to write a story for those who don't know and love these characters the way that I do. How to help make people empathize with them, and stand out.

I would also like to thank my unofficial beta Sayaka. She has been amazing in pointing out a lot of grammar errors, and helping me to add more detail to my work. I feel like a kick $$ support team like no other. Yeah!

* * *

A.R.G.U.S. Government Facility Interrogation Room 13.

Location: CLASSIFIED

_It's been a few years since I started this gig. I knew it was only a matter of time before one of Big Brother's agents broke down my door and lugged me in. What I hadn't expected was for it to be Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad. Those they send in for top secret suicide missions against insurmountable odds. They pulled out all the stops. Waller herself interviewing me brings a small smile to my face. All things considered, the last few days have not been that bad to be completely honest. The sterile smell, the clinically white walls being devoid of any pictures didn't disturb me in the slightest. The dark nearly light-less room comforting. But then again, with what I've been through, it would take a lot more than this to shake me,_ the guest thought to herself; hoping to keep herself calm as it was only her and the interrogator in the room. No cameras, and no two way mirror.

"Something amusing Ms. Campbell?" Waller asked in a crisp, professionally intimidating tone as she circled the table where the interrogated was handcuffed with power suppression gear, and anchored securely.

"Amanda Waller," the detainee said which surprised the older black woman. Not many knew her name. Especially not her new prisoners. "I'm just honored that you felt the need to do all of this for me. I'm just your average former psychopathic victim turned hero who helps to clean up your mess someti...," but was slapped mid sentence by Waller.

"Is that necessary?" the young prisoner calmly asked as she turned her head back in the direction of her jailer.

Waller who walked to the other side of the table began to make her way back again to administer more intimidation which did no good.

"I wouldn't tempt fate twice if I were you," the shackled woman stated a little more firmly.

At this Waller stopped. Not necessarily out of fear, but her curiosity peaked.

"This is my fully sanctioned facility. I could beat you half to death and no one would blink an eye. That's how much the government respects my work in keeping America safe, and you dear are a threat," she replied equally calm.

The young woman looks to the old war hawk, and asks, "You do realize who I am, and my sponsors are right?"

"I don't care if your sponsor is Donald 'father of money' Trump. You are a criminal and another vigilante we don't need running amok," Waller said as she held in a more snark reply.

"I'm sure your goons have already tried to get into my belt's pouch pocket. It's sealed with a combination of magic and tech so don't bother or else the security is going to activate if there are too many failed attempts," the prisoner in the stained leather cloak and gear stated. "That would not end well. I will open the pouch, and release a copy of my journal, and something to confirm I'm no rogue. Oh yeah, and my lipstick," Tani said while fighting back a small smile at the annoyed look on Waller's slightly wrinkled face.

Waller looked on expectantly, but pressed a button on her watch which alerted the scientists to possible danger. But Amanda Waller made a living facing dangerous situations every day. This would be no different. She pulled out her very large side arm and pointed it at the hooded woman, and nodded to the so called hero to proceed and was not disappointed.

The seated woman shook her head and said her access chant, "Abrid estas puertas del tiempo, y me revela sus secretos. Porque yo soy tu maestro." (Open wide these gates of time, and reveal to me your secrets. For I am your master).

What Waller hadn't known was that this person's unique abilities were based in magic thus making standard meta human power dampeners useless or perhaps what the Japanese called ki or spiritual energy. She could have likely escaped whenever she wanted Waller realized as minor rumblings made it's way through the building. Sligtly less than the lowest level Earthquake.

Waller in her high heels lost her footing, slipped and fell on the tiled floor. Her protective sunglasses had fallen off as she had been warned about this woman's optical abilities. She twisted her rotund body around drawing her side arm and pointed the gun at Ms. Campbell's head; firing it without a second thought. She didn't care if the woman was innocent or not. She needed to make a judgement call, and it was possible that Ms. Campbell placed the people in her building in danger. Even if a small one. That's not something Waller would allow. Only she was allowed to place those under her care in danger.

To Waller's disbelief, her prisoner vanished in a puff of smoke as soon as the sound of the gun registered. And the light fixtures in the room now shattered. The already dim room was now total darkness.

Attempting to stand, Waller found herself now immediately underfoot of the same woman she just tried to lobotomize. Waller quickly turned to face who she now viewed as an opponent, knocking the young woman back, but it was too late. The 'hero's green eyes glowed and her prey was now paralyzed by an unknown force. And while instinct told Waller not to look into her eyes, she could not turn away. She didn't need to be directly in the line of sight as long as she saw that glow. That eerie amethyst glow emanating from her eyes permeated the room.

Waller was frozen in place. Unable to move. Unable to resist. She thought that it was finally her time to meet her maker. The costume like uniformed woman commanded and she obeyed.

"Look into my eyes, and fall deep within my power. Gaze upon these gateways into your soul and the infinite!"

While a little dramatic, it got the desired effect. Waller's head fell and she was left unconscious, but subconsciously left open to the young woman's command.

The woman in the dark cloak calmly instructed, "Amanda Waller. When I snap my finger you will awaken, and apologize for overreacting to the minor tremor my pouch created. Then you will call for it's contents. Once they arrive, you will see that I have been telling the truth the whole time, and can verify it through the Justice League International's computer database. And you will not question it because the JLI department of the Justice League is under the United Nations Charter. You will then listen to my story in it's entirety and hopefully of your own free will submit my paper's for full league membership, and taken off of the watch list. You will not be nearly as tense, and better able to do your job as you can think more clearly. You will resist the urge to hit me for fear of retaliation. Oh yeah... You will also thank me for restraining myself again. And you will forget that you'd been hypnotized. Caprende? Good."

The Mahou Shinobi's eyes stopped glowing, and she walked back over, and lifted the now overturned table back up, and placed the power dampeners back on her wrist, and snapped her finger. The emergency lighting began coming online. Immediately Waller was wide awake, and alert. After a moment to evaluate the workings of her office building, Waller apologized, and made the call. A few moments later the few items from Ms. Campbell's pack had arrived and were laid out across the table with Waller obviously annoyed. Mostly at the first two items. One was the yellow, black and red communicator of the Titans which meant this young woman was not the occasional team up, nor a reserve member as they had a slightly different communicator. She was a full fledged Titan which gave Waller a slight headache. But her always being prepared she immediately popped two Excedrin in her mouth and continued her investigation of the items.

Waller found what looked to be a small metal bat. When she touched it, a familiar voice was immediately heard by both of them.

"Mahou Shinobi. Or Tani I should say. If Amanda has you then she already knows who you are by now. I told you not to get involved with Waller. She's a tough old broad and I don't know if you are ready to deal with that headache yet. As for you Amanda. Whatever it is, she didn't do it. I will be lawyer-ing her up the moment I get the signal that you touched that device Oh... and stop calling me rich boy," the voice of Bruce Wayne's alter ego Batman said before the mini bat began to break apart, and destroy any chance of recovering that recording.

"Not likely rich boy," Waller retorted under her breath as if he could hear her.

"I warned you that you wouldn't like what you found. For the record, my incantation released my journal's lock too if you feel like prying further into my life," Tani bored, opted to prod.

Waller took her up on it, and picked up the journal next. She sat down in the chair which was now erect again thanks to her staff taking note of the mess.

Waller pondered for a moment over whether she should have a T-bone steak for dinner or not before opening the hard copy of Tani's case file.

Name: Tatiana Titania 'Tani' Campbell

Alias: Mahou Shinobi, formerly Ninja Girl, and Kunoichi-Nee

Ethnicity: African/ Puerto Rican / Arabian/ Caucasian American, and Native American

Age: 26

Parents: Harleen Quinzel, and R'Tumar Al Ghul (Rumored. Unconfirmed secret half brother to R'as Al Ghul).

Hometown: Blüdhaven, a small city just south east of Gotham.

Team Affiliation: Young Justice Titans 1st string member (Updated)

Sponsor (s): Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Robin (believed to be Damien Wayne) Raven and Static Shock. (Updated).

Tani's Mental State and/or Goals:

Prior to Switching to vigilante: To be a video game designer for Wayne Enterprises Entertainment and Media division until sexual assault and battery against her. Stable.

Post Defining Moment: Vengeance upon those who brought her harm. Mostly stable via her evaluation from Doctor Virgil Hawkins.

Future Goals: Live another day. Making the world a safer place by stopping those who would pillage, plunder, rape and ravage. At least in her own city.

Waller looked up from her paperwork, and the journal, and sighed, "You are going to end up keeping me here all night."

Tani smiled and replied kindly, "At least you're not in for boring reading. And I am here to fill in any gaps you might have."

"Why are you being so cooperative?" Waller asked carefully as she still did not trust this woman sitting across the table from her.

"Simple really. Batman told me that should you and I ever be in this situation it would make you more suspicious and you would redouble your efforts for nothing, wasting time and patience," Tani said in her refined yet relaxed tone.

Waller allowed her teeth to grind for a few seconds before speaking again and said, "I really hate that son of a bitch!"

Tani only smiled.

Waller returned to her reading, but looked up and asked, "Who are you, and what made you decide to make my life just a little more complicated?"

"Well...," Tani started. "For you to know that, you'd have to know the rest of the Titans and how we met."

Waller smiled a surprisingly genuine smile before she asked, "Does it look like we're going anywhere any time soon?"

"I guess not. Be warned. Some of the accounts are third party, and the information was passed on to me as I am passing it on to you but have been authenticated. I don't want to have someone watching me every time I take a trip to the ladies room, or wonder if I'll go to far for the rest of my life. You might not realize this, but I've been in the business for a few years now. I'm not a bushy eyed amateur that will allow her powers and emotions to run amok or make childish decisions... as I once did, and I haven't for over a year," she allowed.

Waller again opened up the journal to page one, and slowly, and meticulously combed over every word as she read it, leaving nothing untouched. Then she read aloud, "Dear Journal, My name: Tani Campbell, and this is my story. You see, my life wasn't always as exciting, or happy as it is now. Just a few years ago I was a different person, and this the story of how I came to be the woman I am today!"

* * *

**Changing One's Fate: The Longest Night**

**_By SageModeSasuke_**

* * *

Five years prior: Blüdhaven, 7:00 pm. on a surprisingly quiet Tuesday, stars shining brightly and a perfect night for a date, or so two young people, deeply in love thought as they held each others gaze on the roof of a local bistro, blanket laid out, laying in each others arms. One who's skin, green as emerald, wearing a jogging suit, and his new gifted watch from is girlfriend. Changeling, and his companion, the beautiful Raven who had thought about adopting her old uniform. A purple cloak with what looked like a one piece black bathing suit. Her boyfriend did not like that idea as he found that she looked entirely too sexy and it distracted him from doing his job.

"Hey Gar?" Raven asked her boyfriend, gently smacked him in his muscled, nearly chiseled arm, and basked in the fact that they recently made up from a horrible misunderstanding a few months earlier.

Changeling looked up from her bare and shapely legs after she shoved him again and he inquired, "Yes my little angel cup?"

"Do you love me, or are you just a shape shifting perv who has a thing for legs?" she asked, trying to use a bit of humor which ended up shocking him as always but only left him speechless just long enough to be interrupted by the sound of Their communication devices.

Raven answered her Titan Phone, as it was obvious Changeling was trying to ignore it and gather his thoughts.

"This had better be important or I will end up hurting whoever is on the other line," Raven answered with a very scary calm.

"Please do not be mad at me friend Rachel," Koriand'r stated calmly as her visage appeared on the screen.

"Kori! Your back on Earth?" Changeling asked happily as he could barely contain the joy at the thought of seeing his orange skinned former teammate and good friend again.

Not one for pleasantries when there is trouble, and she knew 'who to call,' she explained, "Not yet. I will be entering Earth's atmosphere within the next hour, but this enhanced police monitoring device Nightwing installed stated there is a young woman who lies in trouble near where your communicators stated you are. I can not make it in time. She is being what I believe you all call abused. An alleyway off of fifth and main," Starfire, Kori to her friends said with great urgency.

Before Gar could ask the location, he saw 'that' look in Raven's eyes. The look of someone who had been taken advantage of and beaten, and tormented for so long. The young girl who she was long ago, helpless, and shackled by the fear her father instilled. Anger joined helplessness, and found that inner strength one more time to deal with what inner demons still haunted her sleepless nights. Raven jumped off the roof and levitated down to her motorcycle and looked up to her beau who had ran to the roof's edge nodded, indicating he would be joining her shortly. He opened his Titan phone and connected with all available Titans and asked them to meet him.

Changeling leaped off the roof and his green body activated the metamorphic ability written in his DNA, allowing him to change into the form of a hawk. He raced through the skies to catch up with the love of his life, and hoped that he would be enough to stop her from going on a rampage against whoever these scum were. But even they couldn't deserve the whoopin' Raven was about to hand out he pondered in flight.

Waller stopped reading for a moment, and looked to Tani and asked, "How did you know what was going on before you entered the picture?"

"Thirty Minutes Earlier-The Fifth and Main bike bypass alleyway where I was during their date," Tani explained so Waller. "I was informed of all of the missing pieces by my fellow Titans. Thus me warning you that some of the events are second hand telling's.

Waller went back to reading.

_I was so happy to be back home, living just two miles away from my sister. I graduated college two weeks ago and was one of the lucky ones because I had a job offer lined up and they paid the first month's rent on my apartment. Life is good right now. Plus there is an ally way that leads straight to my new apartment from the shopping center. My apartment! _A young woman in loose fitting blue jeans, and a dark blue tube top thought as she strolled down the sidewalk.

She reached into her bag and realized she left her phone at the little diner she had just tried.

"Damn it. Forgot my phone," A young woman thought out loud before turning around and walking back down the ally.

"So break down for me what happened next," Waller ordered.

_I should have just used my house phone to ask them to hold it for me until later, but I thought I could make it back before they closed._ Tani thought back sadly.

"I was enjoying the quiet night, despite the smokers blowing smoke in my direction. No one could take my joy that night. Even the dirty walls of the brick buildings I was passing had a near serene feeling tonight, but my peace was not meant to last. Two guys started following me, but I heard them, and grabbed a pipe as I walked by it. I heard the steps getting closer and closer. I spun around and duck as the first guy tries to take a swing at me. I might not be a Kung Fu master, but my self defense classes taught me a thing or two. Or so I thought. I brought the pipe down across the back of the scruffy white guy's head, and attempted to do a roundhouse to the black guy in the denim biker jacket, thinking I was some sort of bad ass. But what I had learned was to not underestimate my opponent, or get messed up. He jumped back, then leaped up grabbing my head, and smashing it into his knees into my face. I screamed out in agony as is was sure the cartilage in my nose had been crushed, and didn't really know what to do. I couldn't think straight. Then I felt something sharp cut across my stomach," Tani explained quietly as Waller took notes of her mannerisms, her attitude and her behavior.

"Little bitch think' she bad. I'm about to show you what bad is you little stank ho," he said as he smashed his foot into my ribs which caused me to yelp out in pain.

"I hadn't been beaten this badly since my deadbeat druggy mama came home from a night out with her pimp. Someone I knew as Mr. J as that is the only thing my mom would call him," Tani stated, keeping her voice level and cool.

"She beat the innocence out of me for one sock being out of place, and then peed on me. Humiliated me in front of him, and my friends, and the only reason I am not in jail is my sister. I had had enough and knocked my mother the fuck out, and tried to end it, but Tracy wouldn't let me. She said she was still our mother despite her treatment of us, and it was our jobs as her daughters to make sure she was taken care of and to help fix whatever was broken in her that made her so unhinged. My way of helping was to stay away from her as much as I could. Got a job, and started taking basic self defense classes at the local gym. I had declared that I would never be a victim again. When I remembered that, all hell broke loose. If I was going to be killed, then so be it. I was going down fighting!" I declared with a small amount of pride being allowed to slip into my words.

"And so fought back I did. Blood drenching my face, and my pants. I struck his throat, his eyes, his nuts. He just laughed through it all, then he caught my leg as I tried to finish the fight with a heel kick, but he lifted me up off the ground with unreal strength and hit me again, turned me around and took out what I thought was a knife. All the while I screamed, but no one looked out a window. Although I did later find out some sweet soul called the police for me, but that did not help me then. He used the knife to tear away the back of my jeans, and held me while he cut away at my panties, cutting me in the process. Blood drenched my legs. He shoves his little toothpick in, but instead of taunting him I decided to stay quiet as that may be the only way out of this as I needed a moment to try to think through this degrading humiliation. But after what seemed to be an eternity, I began to fear that I couldn't formulate any real plan for escape, and screamed what I assumed was an blood curdling scream," Tani said.

"Continue," Waller said as she accepted the food for her and her restrained guest.

Tani looked at the burger she was given verses the steak Waller was given and allowed a small 'harrumph' to leave her mouth, before taking a bite she opened the sandwich and saw small pieces of what appeared to be pills. She ran her shackled hands over it, and shakes her head.

"Tranqs. Really? I thought we were friends," Tani deadpanned.

Waller shrugged then said, "Keep your friends under control. Fine. No tranqs for now. If you can poof your own food then do it. No funny stuff."

An apple appears in a puff of smoke in her hand, and Waller remained calm which tells Tani her powers did the trick in keeping her calm.

"Shall we continue?" Waller asked to which Tani nodded.

"I screamed as loud as my voice would carry. Startling him, I bashed my head backwards, and knocked the bastard back a few inches away from me. I grabbed for the pole, but the other guy was awake now and overpowered me and using what had appeared to be a dirty needle, injected something into my arm. But what had happened next I could not have seen coming. What appeared to be a green hawk flew down from the sky and started attacking one of them. Then two more motorcycles pulled up on either side the side street. Both got off of their bikes, and another car which looked like a police car with more bells and whistles beside the red of the two bikes. I was shaking, and not knowing what to do. I didn't know if these were more rapist, or people here to help, although I was leaning toward the first. I was starting to lose consciousness as two words were spoken that gave me a small glimmer of hope. A masked hero with the blue insignia across his chest took off his helmet, revealing the masked city of Blüdhaven's guardian angel and his enforcers."

"I take it this was Nightwing?" Waller inquired.

"Very good Amanda. Now next time let's raise our hands like good little girls," was Tani's smart alec reply.

"Titans Go," the one known as Nightwing commanded as his staff launched from his hand and smashed into my other captor's back.

I only know what happens next because of what was told to me the next day.

'Apparently The cybernetic human, Cyborg's perspective,'

'The woman in the white hooded cloak steps off of her bike as her green friend was thrown against the wall. Four more thugs show up to help who I assume is their boss who had just drugged the girl. Raven has been a little off for the last few days I said as I release a barrage of bullets from my new upgraded armor, causing a lot of pain, and blood splattered everywhere. They're lucky we tried to avoid vital organs. As for the one I call woman in the white, because she is more fun, and knows how to live which is not the raven I grew to know and fully trusted. It's been six years since Trigon was sent back to hell where he belonged, but I can't shake the feeling that something is still off with Raven. But for now I am going to just have to make do and try to put my trust issues aside. Maybe my brief stint with the Justice League had jaded me, but 'shrugs', the girl is kicking serious ass at the moment,' I conceded to my own objections.

"Asarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven, anger heard in her voice- commanded her powers to lift all of the thugs at once, enshrouding them in black energy and smashed them together then she telekinetically, and handily placed them in a dumpster.

"I hate filth like these pieces of manure," Raven nearly shouts which startles Nightwing, Changeling and myself. That does not happen often.

"Something on your mind Raven," Nightwing asks thankfully.

"No," she replied simply, not even realizing how much blood she had on her cloak as she walks away.

I turn to Nightwing, and ask, "We can't keep her around when she is a loose cannon like this. What's gotten into her? Is Trigon trying to gain control again or is she just naturally learning the nuances of being a certified Female dog?

"Ouch! Isn't that kind of harsh?" Nightwing asked.

"For the record, the bitch can hear you," She said surprising both of them. "And one, you were closer on the second guess jackass! If you want me gone, I'm gone. Otherwise, just shut up," She says calmly then walks over to her bike with Tani in hand, starts it up after securing her cargo, and headed to a hospital to drop her off before going back to the new Titan Towers Complex; leaving the co captains of the team to decide where to go next.

"You know you screwed up right?" Nightwing asked me which pissed me off, so I replied in kind.

"So you know how to calm her down eh Robin?" I asked using his former sidekick moniker, which I knew was still an occasional sore point.

"See, this stupid shit is why I disbanded the Titans and the original Young Justice the first time. I thought we might have all grown enough to work together more coherently. I guess I was wrong. A girl just got raped, and beaten, and we are here talking about team dynamics? People come and go, but the mission is still the same. Protect the innocent, and fuck the drama."

After a moment of thought.

"Yeah your right Richard. I don't know what came over me man," Said as they walked back to their respective vehicles while Changeling converts back to a bird, and goes for a midnight fly to clear his head before joining Raven at the hospital. Some decisions serious changes have to be made.

"I suppose that is enough for tonight. I will set up your accommodations and we will continue this in the morning," Waller said as she stood up.

"What time?" Tani asked, surprising Waller.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Waller asked in a mock berating tone.

"Yes actually. Since you don't want to tell me I will see you here at 9:00 am," Tani stated as she vanished in a puff of gray smoke.

"Damnit. We need to find some countermeasures against that!" Waller exclaimed before popping another Excedrin which took her over the recommended dosage.

She called down to her security forces and instructed them to find the Mahou Shinobi before walking out of the room, past the men who were walking down the hall now lined up against the wall out of her way immediately after seeing the expression on Amanda Waller's face. She was now pissed. They all now feared for their very lives.

* * *

**AN:This is part one of a five to seven part series. I hope it is useful in helping those of you who are in trouble find the courage to stand up for yourselves. You've got friends and you are not alone. **

This is dedicated to those who have been bullied, raped, pushed into doing drugs or alcohol, been singled out by some bigoted individual, or group. You are NOT alone. You don't have to take it. Tell someone. Talk to someone. Write an e-mail to a parent, minister, or a friend you trust to get word to someone who can help you to make those responsible be held LEGALLY accountable. Go to a professor/ instructor/ teacher or police/security if you are in college, or wherever you are. Don't let your circumstances or fear define you. Stand strong. Everything will be alright. If you feel depressed or feel your self worth is not very high, call a help line. There are free ones you can call for help. It's time for a change.

1-800-273-TALK (8255) Is the National Suicide Prevention Hotline. Don't be afraid to speak out. Whether it's you that you are worried about, a friend, a family member, or even a stranger you met today who you think is in real danger; please stand strong and know that with a little help, you just might persevere!

This story is fiction and in no way is meant to depict any real person, or event and is not based on any real living person.

To be continued within a few days I hope.


End file.
